Talking To The Moon - ShikaTema
by JK Writes
Summary: Shikamaru had a habit of talking to the moon, as if it were his love. Songfic, using the song Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars . Sorry for the bad summary... Not good at em!


**I've been writing since I was like... eight or something... I wanted to do something like this... I never got a chance to, however... This is my first ShikaTema fanfic, too. ^.^ I love this couple... One of my favorite ones ^.~**

**Base on the song, Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the moon, thinking of a certain troublesome woman. He wanted to tell her, while she was here, but now... She was so far away from him. Out of his reach.

* * *

He wanted her. He wanted her back. Everyone thought he was crazy for falling for one of the strongest kunoichi. He knew she could kill anyone in her path if she wanted to. Or make them suffer major pain, while not dying.

* * *

But they didn't understand how he felt. They thought it was some childish crush, like Hinata's had been for Naruto. She was happily engaged with Kiba now, after finding out she had loved him, and not Naruto.

But to Shikamaru, she was all he had. All he had against this world. Sure, he had all of his friends, but he didn't love them... Not like that.

She was all he had in love.

* * *

Sometimes at night, when the stars were out... He stared outside of his windows, and occasionally looked back to see the light the stars offered his dark room. The moon had always rised in the direction she left.

He would sit at his window sill, staring and talking to the moon. He told the moon about his love for this girl. He told the moon, how he couldn't live without her.

He didn't care about age difference. He loved her.

* * *

He always hoped she was sitting next to her own window, talking to the moon as well. But he knew, that he was just being paranoid.

Even knowing it was dumb, he still did it, hoping he would somehow get his words to her. Somehow open up his heart to her, without being there.

He thought it would help, letting these feelings off of his chest, but in fact... It made him miss her more.

* * *

At some point, Shikamaru, gave up, thinking it was foolish to sit alone at night, spilling his guts out to the moon. He would fall asleep instead, but end up dreaming of the beautiful kunoichi.

He liked her, because she spoke her mind, because she was strong, brave, and many other things. He liked how she would concentrate whenever she played Shogi with him. He thought her concentration face was adorable. He liked- no, loved everything about her.

* * *

He had already found out rumors about him spread quickly overnight throughout Konoha.

_'I hear he likes that Suna girl!'_. Or _'I think he's cheating on that nice Ino, with that wrench from the Sand!'_. Shikamaru gritted his teeth at this rumor.

First of all, he wasn't dating Ino. Second, the beauty he liked, definatly and will never be a wrench.

* * *

Everyone says I've gone mad to be in love with her, knowing how dangerous she can be. Whenever someone asked him about it, his response always stayed the same.

'She's to troublesome to stay away.' He would say, before walking away.

No one got what he meant, really.

* * *

He admited, that he was dumb for letting himself fall in love with her. If she found out, she would probably kill him in the most painful way ever imagined.

Everyone saw the dangerous, short-tempered side of her.

But he was the one that saw her soft side. She had once broken down in front of him, crying over her parents. Shikamaru has never seen her cry before. In the eight years that he's known her, he never, ever have seen her cry.

She cried for hours, until she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Soon, he got back into his habit of talking to the moon. One night, after the sun had set, and the stars came out, he thought he heard a voice. He smiled to himself.

It was her voice.

* * *

He did this every night now. He made it a routine, to talk to the moon, as he watched the shadows dance in his room, as the moon and the stars light radiated his room.

* * *

She reminded him of the moon. She was bright, she would pop up in her mind everyday, as the moon popped up in the sky every night. She glowed, and was a huge part of his life.

* * *

He still has his thoughts, thinking he's just imagining things, and he never heard her voice, but he kept talking to the moon.

Eventually, his friends supported him.

* * *

He wonders if she ever hears his voice. He's heard her voice a few times, but never had he known or thought, that she could hear his too.

But this made him feel depressed.

_'What if she didn't hear his voice? What if he's just doing this for nothing?'_

* * *

Each night, he would sit in the moon's light, and talk, trying to get to his love. He would say 'I Love You' often, and now it rolled off his tongue, like he's been saying it for years.

He hoped she heard him, each time he said those three rare words.

* * *

There was always someone who made him think he was stupid, for talking to the moon. This shot him down, temporarily, but his friends, and the moon of course, helped him back up.

He always visited the moon and his window sill. After all, the moon was the only one he talked to that didn't talk back, or interrupt him. And he liked the peace.

* * *

He never gave up on this love, and in the end it was worth it.

Before no time, he mustered up all the courage he had, and proposed. She, in tears, said yes.

Before no time, they were married. They loved each other with all of their hearts, even if they showed it rather different than someone else might.

Before no time, they had two kids. First a girl, Shikari, then a boy, Maru. Shikamaru loved the two, as much as he loved his wife.

In the end...

He said those three words, in person to her every night.

He still visited the moon, every now and then. But not as he had before. He was too busy saying those words.

_"I love you, Temari."_

And to his delight, to here it said back to him.

**The End! ^.~**

**That came out better than I thought it would... Took me forever to figure out which song I should do :P**

**Credits go to Bruno Mars, for writing this song, Talking To The Moon. It's my favorite song... Keep up the good work Bruno! ^.^**

**Feedback/Criticism is wanted by me, please... I want to know if you liked it, hated it, if I had any errors, or anything... You can PM me if you want another songfic!**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


End file.
